home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Macklin
Brett Macklin was a character in Home And Away from April 1988 (Episode 61) to October 1988 (Episode 190) followed by a return in 2005, last appearing in Episode 3973. He was the wayward brother of Stacey Macklin. Brett was played by Gerry Sont in both 1988 and 2005, a rare occasion where a supporting character has spent years away and came back played by the same actor, as usually they are recast. Brett Macklin was one of the major supporting characters in the shows first season. Biography Backstory Brett Macklin was born in about 1968 to Gordon Macklin and Mrs Macklin. Being the son of a ruthless businessman, a lot of Gordon's dodgy deals rubbed off on Brett. Brett was sent to boarding school in about 1987. 1988 In 1988, Brett Macklin met Roo Stewart at boarding school in "The City". He soon got her pregnant. Roo later took tests to prove she was pregnant. Brett forced her to have an abortion. Brett referred Roo's father Alf to his dad Gordon Macklin as Gordon wanted to invest in Summer Bay. In September 1988 (Episode 169), Brett became a father to Martha Stewart but Gordon wanted a grandson so he could have an heir. Gordon mocked Brett and Brett fell into depression. He ws once caught in the baby ward after visiting hours and the nurse challenged him. Brett quickly left, denying he had anything to do with the baby, when he was actually the baby's father. Baby Martha was put up for adoption. In October 1988, Brett tried to kill himself. After being stopped and talked to by Gary Samuels, Brett decided to leave Summer Bay and start afresh in the city. He was not to return to Summer Bay for the next 17 years. Although in late October 1988, Brett was a suspect after a safe robbery at the Macklin office but he had a watertight alibi. 2005 17 years later in 2005, Brett returned to see his daughter Martha, now 18 (SORASEd). Brett was nastier than he was before. Brett becomes involved with Josie Russell romantically and professionally to develop a new resort on the Caravan Park. Brett is unaware Josie is working to bring down his shady dealings and when he realises, he tries to kill her by shoving her off a cliff and he is as arrested as a result. As of 2017, it is unknown if Brett is still in prison or has been released. If he has been released, as Martha lives away from the bay now, Brett has no reason to return to Summer Bay. Memorable info Birthday: About 1968 Full Name: Brett Macklin Brett was first seen in 2 episodes in April 1988 but became more of a regular in July 1988 when he was involved in the Macklin Group storyline, which dominated much of the second half of 1988. In 2005, Brett Macklin returned after a 17 year absence. This is the longest gap between appearances of a character who left and returned played by the same actor. First Line: "Hiya. How was the break?" (to Roo) Last Line: Family Father Gordon Macklin Mother Mrs Macklin Siblings Stacey Macklin Children Martha MacKenzie (1988) Appearances 1988 Total: 45 appearances *Episode 61 (11 April 1988) *Episode 62 (12 April 1988) *Episode 63 (13 April 1988) *Episode 101 (6 June 1988) *Episode 102 (7 June 1988) *Episode 103 (8 June 1988) *Episode 107 (14 June 1988) *Episode 108 (15 June 1988) *Episode 121 (4 July 1988) *Episode 125 (8 July 1988) *Episode 130 (15 July 1988) *Episode 134 (21 July 1988) *Episode 135 (22 July 1988) *Episode 137 (26 July 1988) *Episode 140 (29 July 1988) *Episode 146 (8 August 1988) *Episode 147 (9 August 1988) *Episode 148 (10 August 1988) *Episode 149 (11 August 1988) *Episode 150 (12 August 1988) *Episode 151 (15 August 1988) *Episode 152 (16 August 1988) *Episode 153 (17 August 1988) *Episode 155 (19 August 1988) *Episode 158 (24 August 1988) *Episode 159 (25 August 1988) *Episode 164 (1 September 1988) *Episode 165 (2 September 1988) *Episode 166 (5 September 1988) *Episode 167 (6 September 1988) *Episode 168 (7 September 1988) *Episode 169 (8 September 1988) *Episode 170 (9 September 1988) *Episode 171 (12 September 1988) *Episode 172 (13 September 1988) *Episode 173 (14 September 1988) *Episode 174 (15 September 1988) *Episode 177 (20 September 1988) *Episode 178 (21 September 1988) *Episode 179 (22 September 1988) *Episode 181 (26 September 1988) *Episode 189 (6 October 1988) *Episode 190 (7 October 1988) 2005 *Ep 3949 (28 Apr 2005) *Ep 3973 (1 Jun 2005) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2005. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:2005 minor characters. Category:Macklin family. Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:Macklin Group employees. Category:Macklin Group managers. Category:Convicts. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains.